


Out with it

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has something he needs to tell Tony but he's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with it

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this, my first ever Stony fic, by this picture...
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e4/6a/5a/e46a5aa6def0433487f88c29dc2433c4.jpg

Tony was busy fighting with the knot on his tie when he came out of his walk-in-wardrobe so he didn't immediately realise that he had company.

When he looked up, he laughed. Steve was standing between him and the bed wearing the Iron Man pj bottoms Tony had given him as a joke when he moved in.

"Would you believe it's laundry day?" Steve asked blushing slightly.

"Whatever helps you sleep, Stevie baby." Tony chuckled finally giving up on his tie. The knot was crooked but he really didn't care. Stupid board meeting. He eyed Steve, head to toe. The pj bottoms were the only thing he was wearing. Tony grinned appreciatively. "What can I do for you?" He asked at last as Steve just seemed to be staring at the carpet.

"This is hard." Steve sighed tilting his head up so that he was now staring at the ceiling instead.

Tony frowned, puzzled. He stepped towards Steve and put his hands on his chest - talk about hard - he gently pushed Steve back a few paces until he bumped the edge of the bed and sat. "Talk to me Stevie."

He spun around and was half way to sitting on the bed beside Steve, when Steve's arm shot out and looped around his middle. With a swift tug, Tony was jerked sideways and ended up sitting in Steve's lap instead.

Steve pulled him back tight against his chest, sliding his arms around him and tucking his chin over Tony's shoulder. "This is better." He huffed. "I might be able to do this if I don't have to look you in the eye."

Tony wriggled a bit, then settled himself in Steve's embrace. "What's going on?" He asked trying to turn to face Steve but Steve pressed his cheek to his to stop him turning.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to blurt it out, okay?" Steve murmured in his ear.

"Fine by me." Tony replied.

"I, umm, I kinda, well..." Steve stammered.

"Out with it." Tony demanded trying unsuccessfully to turn his head again.

"I have feelings for you!" Steve blurted. His arms went loose around Tony so that he could get away if he wanted too. Steve lifted his head from Tony shoulder and instead pressed his forehead to Tony's back sighing. "There. I said it. Please don't hate me."

Tony chuckled and twisted in Steve's lap. "I don't hate you." Tony grinned. "In fact..." He slid his arm around Steve's neck and used his other hand on Steve's side to push him back onto the bed. Steve sighed and closed his eyes and Tony kissed him. His own eyes sliding closed too.


End file.
